The Teachings of a Healer
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Carlisle Cullen is a teacher at a medical school and the start of a new year brings in new students. When the good doctor meets Leah Clearwater his restraint is tested. Being with a student is wrong, but can Carlisle resist the temptation his newest student brings along with her?


**Title: The Teachings Of A Healer**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Carlisle/Leah**

**Summary: Carlisle Cullen is a teacher at a medical school and the start of a new year brings in new students. When the good doctor meets Leah Clearwater his restraint is tested. Being with a student is wrong, but can Carlisle resist the temptation his newest student brings along with her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The start of a new year meant a group of fresh students eager to learn everything that their teacher Dr. Carlisle Cullen had to teach them, Most of them wouldn't last the entire course because the blond doctor had seen it happen every year. A lot of the students thought they had what it took to be a doctor when in all actuality they didn't. Most of the students who ended up dropping out couldn't handle all the death that came with the job. They wanted to heal people and they didn't realize that doctors weren't gods and couldn't save everyone. Carlisle himself had to deal with knowing sometimes he couldn't fix someone who came in to the ER and while he could accept the fact that life and death were tied together his heart still broke every single time he lost someone. Somehow though he used that pain to try and do better next time. As a doctor there was always room for improvement.

Shaking his head he cleared away the thoughts in his head as he looked at the full classroom and offered them all a smile. He tried to pick out who he thought would make it the entire course and who wouldn't. Just as he was about to introduce himself the door to the classroom opened and a young woman came rushing in. Her cheeks were flushed and her backpack was clutched in her hands as she tried to catch her breath. She had dark brown eyes which were now currently scanning for a place to sit while at the same time muttering how she was sorry that she was late. Technically she wasn't late since he hadn't started the lecture yet, but he smiled and nodded to an empty seat in the front row.

He waited for her to get all organized before starting since everyone would be taking notes. The new girl didn't exactly look like what he would expect from a med student, not that there was a specific look or anything like that she just wasn't what he had grown accustomed to when it came to med students. She had long inky black she wore down loose and a caramel skin tone which told the doctor that she was probably from one of the nearby reservations. She wore hip hugging blue jeans that had been bleached to look worn and a silver belt helped to hold them up. The top she wore was a black tank top that ended right above her belly button. Around her neck she wore a silver chain with some sort of tribal symbol hanging from it, but Carlisle wasn't sure what it meant and he didn't think it would be appropriate to ask her about it during class and so he tore his eyes from her which was hard considering she was one of the most beautiful women had ever seen and started the introduction.

"Hello everyone I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I will be your teacher this year as well as one of the doctors who will take interns during the summer so if you hope to be chosen I would suggest doing the best you can in class. I don't take slacking off because in this career you have chosen to pursue there is no room for slackers. It could very well be the difference between life and death." He paused to take in their reactions and as with every class he taught the reactions from the students was mixed. Some of them looked frightened, others looked excited, a couple seemed bored, and then there were others who appeared undecided on how the felt about what Carlisle had just stated.

After getting a read from the student body he continued on with what he had been saying. "It's a scary thought isn't it? Knowing that you hold someone's life in your hands can be a terrifying revelation, but then again it can be amazing as well. I remember the first time I got to help with a heart transplant. I thought that I was going to faint when they asked _me _to put in the new heart. I was afraid I was going to mess up somehow and end up killing the patient, but the second I held that heart in my hands it was as if I knew _exactly _what to do. No longer was I afraid of making a mistake. I knew that I could do it and I did. I am happy to report that the person who received that heart was a little boy seven years of age and this week he graduates from high school a year early. I will be attending the event since they invited me and I am honored. You see, for me at least, I like to try and stay in contact with my patients if I can. It helps to keep me connected to them. This job is very rewarding, but it can take a toll on someone emotionally as well as physically and mentally. If you are not _absolutely one hundred _percent sure this is what you want to do then I suggest taking another path."

Carlisle knew from experience what kind of toll the life of a doctor could take on someone. His recently official divorce was proof enough of that. His now ex-wife Esme had thought that she could handle being the wife of a doctor, but over the years she saw that she couldn't handle the long hours and everything her husband sacrificed for his patients. She had started to resent his work and in the end it had been Carlisle who ended things. He wanted her to have happiness in her life and it was not hard to see that he couldn't give her that anymore. Hopefully she would find somebody that could do that for her.

"Since today is your first class I would like you all to write at least a three page paper on what medical field you are going to pursue in the future and why. In that paper I would also like to read what made you want to become a doctor in the first place. The more detail the better. When you are finished please bring your paper up to my desk and then you can leave early."

The entire class immediately got to work as the blond doctor sat at his desk and started his laptop so he could check his E-mail. Most of the mail was junk he deleted right away though he did get a message from his son Edward who was attending Juliard. His niece Alice had also written to let him know that she and her husband Jasper had found out the sex of their first child. They would be having twin boys and she had even scanned the ultrasound pictures so that he could see them. He figured she had sent him the pictures so he could see if something was wrong. Alice didn't really trust any other doctors besides Carlisle, but he wasn't a OBGYN and so he couldn't be her doctor through the pregnancy though he did tend to keep an eye on her.

Leah Clearwater, (the girl who had arrived late) was busy working on her paper. She wanted to get this perfect because she had heard Dr. Cullen's class to be one of the hardest which is why she requested to have him as teacher. She wanted to _earn _her medical degree and she felt having the hardest teachers and still passing would prove that she had earned it when she finally got it. So many people had told her she wouldn't succeed in becoming a doctor. Those were the same people that had told her she wouldn't even get in to medical school and considering she had proven them wrong once she had faith that she would be able to do it again. Even since Leah had been a little girl she had wanted to be a doctor and ever since she was a little girl people had always been telling her that she wasn't good enough. The Quilette female had proven them wrong around every turn and she would continue doing so. One thing about Leah was the fact that when someone told her she couldn't do something it was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. All it did was to make her more determined to succeed.

While she was writing Leah couldn't help, but look up at her teacher every few minutes. To be completely honest she had pictured as some old bald or gray haired man with wrinkle old balls or something. Never had she expected him to be downright _gorgeous _with baby blue eyes, almost white blond hair, a smile that could make any male or female melt, and movie star cheekbones. When she first came in to the room she thought maybe she and gotten the wrong class, but then she read the name tag he had been wearing and she knew that she had the right one. A part of her wondered why he bothered being a doctor when he had movie star good looks. He could make a killing in the movie industry. How was she supposed to be able to concentrate on her work when she had a drop dead gorgeous professor?

By the time she had finished her paper she realized that she was the only person left and her paper had ended up being ten pages. Wow, she hadn't even realized that she had written that much. It wasn't like she had planned on writing ten pages or anything. She had just started writing and by the time she stopped ten pieces of paper had been filled by her neat cursive writing. Great, he was probably going to think she was a kiss ass or something now and she really wasn't. With a sigh Leah gathered up her things before walking to the front of the room and handing him her paper. She stood quietly as his eyes scanned over the material.

"For what I have read so far you did a very thorough job of answering all of my questions." He smiled at her and set her paper down. "Before you leave there is something I would like to discuss with you Ms. Clearwater."

Leah cringed because she thought for sure that he was going to lecture her about the fact she had almost been late. "I am sorry that I got here late and I won't try to make excuses or anything like that, but I will promise that in the future I will do my best to make sure I am here early. I really am sorry about-"

Carlisle cut her off with a small smile. Most students who were running late would try to give him a reason and usually that reason put no fault on them whatsoever so when Leah did not try to make excuses he was pleasantly surprised. "Thank you for that Ms. Clearwater, but that is not what I wanted to speak to you about. You see whenever a new school year starts I like to look over each students school records and I have to say yours stood out among all the others. You have received top marks in every class you ever taken and your SAT scores were off the chart. Each year I take on a student as my assistant when I work my shifts at the hospital and most of the time that student goes on to intern with me in the summer. I was wondering if you would be interested in that position. You seem to have a lot of potential and I think you would only benefit from this."

Her squeal of delight was the only answer he needed. His heart fluttered at her wide smile and he had to remind himself that she was his student and that is all he could ever allow it to be. Even if she wasn't his student she was a lot younger than he was and he wouldn't feel right pursuing a relationship with her, but that didn't mean he couldn't be her friend. He happened to be friends with most of his students and it would be no different with her he would make sure of that.

000000000000000

As the weeks passed Leah continued to do exceptionally well in all of her classes. Carlisle was sure that she would not be one of the many students who dropped out. She had determination and a passion for learning new things. They had started having lunch together every Tuesday in order to talk about class and eventually it turned in to more. They still talked about class, but they also talked about their personal lives which both knew could be a dangerous line to cross yet they could not help themselves. Leah had opened up about her fears of failure and how she had lost her little brother to cancer when he was five and that is the reason she wanted to be a doctor. Carlisle told her about his divorce and about his son Edward who wanted to be a famous pianist. The pair felt as if they could tell the other anything and in some ways it terrified them. They both knew there was an attraction between them that they could never act upon and it would probably be best to just stop having these lunches together, but for some reason they _couldn't. _Not that either of them really wanted to stop seeing the other. So an unspoken rule had been laid down. As attracted to each other as they were they both knew nothing could ever come of it. If things became to much then Leah and Carlisle would end this friendship and go back to the student and teacher relationship they shared. Too bad they didn't realize that no matter what kind of promises they made they would all end up broken because you cannot fight fate and fate wanted these two together.

It had started off like any other afternoon. Carlisle and Leah had decided to go to a movie after lunch and while there they ran in to Esme and her new boyfriend Aro who had actually once been good friends with Carlisle. To say things were awkward would be an understatement. The now ex- couple exchanged greetings out of politeness and then a silence came over the group of four. Esme kept sending little glares in Leah's direction since she thought they were together and it didn't well with her at all thinking of Carlisle with anyone other than her even though they were no longer together. Leah did her best to remain calm because making a scene would not do anybody any good. Lucky for the younger woman the other couple left a few minutes later.

As it turned out the blond doctor and his companion chose to skip the movie. Carlisle was no longer in the mood. Seeing Esme had set him on edge especially now he was nearly positive that his ex-wife had been cheating on him while they were still together. If she could have what she wanted then why weren't he and Leah allowed to? He knew that a teacher and med student being together was frowned upon, but soon enough she would be out of his class and then nobody would be allowed to say anything. The doctor figured that he deserved the chance to be happy and Leah is what made him happy. If he had to hide his relationship with her until she graduated then he thought it was worth it. That was if she even wanted to be with him. For all he knew she may not want to take the chance.

His plan had been to drop her off at her apartment and tell her about his feelings, but Leah never him the chance. As soon as he had parked the car her lips were on his as her fingers tangled in his blond hair. Seeing his ex-wife earlier and caused jealousy to coil in Leah's stomach which did not make since considering that he wasn't hers even if she desperately wanted him to be. She had not planned to kiss him and yet she had and she did not regret it even though deep down she knew she should. The medical student was pleasantly surprised when she felt him kiss her back.

"Are you sure this is what you want Leah?" He asked breaking the kiss. "If you want this you need to know that I am not the type of man to sleep with a woman I hold no feelings for. I want to be with you in every sense of the word and if you do not feel the same then we should not be doing this. I don't want you to feel trapped and I will understand if-"

Leah pressed her pointer finger against his lips to shut him up. "If I didn't want this, if I didn't want _you _I wouldn't be here right now with you. I know that both of us could get in to a lot of trouble if we get caught, but there are only a couple months left of class and then you won't be my teacher anymore and nobody will be able to say anything. I know that I shouldn't have these feelings for you, but I do and I can't make them go away and believe me I have _tried. _All I know is that I want you Carlisle."

"I want you as well." He whispered pressing his lips against hers once more. Eventually they managed to find their way upstairs to her apartment and as soon as the door was closed and locked clothes started falling to the floor piece by piece. The Quilette med student fell back on her bed as her lover fell on top of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him as close to her as was humanly possible. Skin slid against skin as they clawed desperately at the other wanting to have what they had been pining for over the last few months. Whispers caressed the shell of Leah's ear as he slid a condom on with one hand and fondled her breasts with the other. A moan escaped both of their lips when he finally entered her. They were now connected on the deepest physical level and it was almost too much. Leah grasped the back of his neck with both her hands as he thrust in to her. Her ankles locked together as they continued to move together and before either knew what was happening fireworks were going off in front of their eyes. Carlisle's back arched as he came and he used his left thumb to rub Leah's clit so her orgasm would last longer and when her walls clenched around him he came again as well.

When they both managed to catch their breath he pulled her in to his arms as he rolled on his side. He could already feel himself stirring and new this was going to be a long and pleasurable night. He smiled down at her as she spoke. "I think I could love you Carlisle Cullen."

He pressed his lips against her softly. "I think I already love you Leah Clearwater."

THE END!

**AN: This was a request from Anime Hottie Lovah and I hope she likes it. I know the smut was short, but I thought it worked. Anyways, would love to hear your thoughts and Happy New year's everyone!**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
